Keyes
Summary Keyes (キース, Kīsu) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Keyes is a very silent and mysterious Demon, rarely saying a word, although he usually mutters. He has a calm and sadistic demeanor, even when he is about to face his enemies, as he eerily threatened Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla before confronting them. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Keyes, The Black Archbishop Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Necromancy, Intangibility, Limited Poison Manipulation, and Magic Nullification Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Jackal) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can outpace Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (As durable as Jackal. Wasn't directly killed by Juvia attacking him from his insides, as she had to make some effort to do it). Intangibility can make him very hard to kill. Stamina: Very High Range: Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Khakkhara Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Can be killed if damaged from inside; Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Necromancer' (死人使い, ネクロマンサー, Nekuromansā): Using this Curse, Keyes has the ability to perform necromancy, which allows him to revive and control a deceased person, as seen when he used Crawford Seam to remotely activate Face. Keyes is able to reanimate hundreds of corpses at a time, which allowed him to determine how much a corpse could behave like its former self. However, corpses revived under Keyes control may only exist for a limited time unless they possess a driving force, as Silver's desire for revenge against Demons allowed him to stay reanimated much longer than other corpses.Furthermore, if Keyes is defeated, corpses under his control will cease functioning. **'Judgment of Malefic Star' (凶星の裁き, Kyōsē no Sabaki): Keyes raises his staff and a dark aura surrounds both it and him. He uses the aura to inflict massive darkness-aspect damage to a large scale of enemies at once. Although he was never shown to utilize this attack, it is mentioned in the Official Tartaros Member Guide at the end of Volume 46 **'Magical Barrier Particles' (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi): Keyes' body is made up of thick black particles, allowing him to move similar to a mist and cause both Magic deficiency and illness, as seen after Juvia forcibly exited his body. The said ability allows Keyes to deform and reform his body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, though he has also been seen utilizing the ability almost unconsciously, being able to dodge a sneak attack by Gray with no effort at all by morphing his body as soon as the Ice-Make Mage made contact with it. Offensively, Keyes can manipulate the poisonous anti-Magic particles in various ways such as spiraling currents, a wave, or an explosion to attack opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fairy Tail Category:Demons Category:Staff Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7